Pain of Loss
by Ridley
Summary: The murder of his family has left TK emotionally shattered. Kari's determined to make it better. Major Takari, but I recommend this to anyone who's sick of Kari being portrayed as helpless and weak.


Pain of Loss  
  
Foreword: At first I wanted to try the usual Tai dies, TK helps Kari get over it, but I couldn't come up with anything original. Then I came up with the idea of reversing the roles. Then it became, Matt dies, Kari helps TK get over it. Then I figured "why stop there?" I decided to have it happen to TK's parents too. Then as the ideas formed, I came up with the idea of making it a killer who did it since it would give a great shot at showing how much Kari cares for TK. This is major Takari, but I think anyone who's tired of Kari being portrayed as helpless and weak should like this. This fic has my favourite portrayal of her and I think any Kari fans should like it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was amazing how quickly things could go from perfect to horrible. Fourteen year-old TK's life was perfect. First his grades reached an all time high. Then he was declared the greatest basketball player in the school's history. Then Kari became his girlfriend. Then his parents decided to get back together. Everything was just perfect.  
  
But not anymore. As of three minutes ago, after deciding to take Kari out for a night and wanting some advice on where from his brother, TK's life did a complete one-eighty. All he could do was stare in horror at the sight. His parents and Matt, his brother. Dead. Brutally hacked up. Their blood everywhere. Dead.  
  
This wasn't right. It couldn't be. I'm dreaming, TK tried to convince himself, That's it. I'm dreaming. This only a bad dream. I'll pinch myself and wake up. TK closed his eyes and pinched himself. He opened them. Still dead. He tried it again. And again. Again. Still the same.  
  
It's not a dream. The realization sunk in. It wasn't a dream. They were dead. His parents who were finally getting back together were now gone forever. His brother, the one who always watched out for TK, gone and not coming back. Now, instead of being part of a broken family, TK was now alone. Completely alone.  
  
Realizing that he would never see them again, TK collapsed to his knees and curled up on the floor. He tried to be strong, but the sight of the mutilated bodies of his family was just too much. He broke down and wished that he wasn't alone. He couldn't handle this alone. But whom could he turn to? His family was gone. The relatives he had left were some he hardly knew. Complete strangers.  
  
The answer popped in his head. There was someone. Someone he could always count on. Forcing himself up, he slowly made his way to the phone. He picked it up and slowly dialled the number of the brown-haired angel he'd come to love.  
  
***  
  
Kari waited patiently for TK's call. He told her that he was going to take her out to celebrate the end of the school year, and he was going to call when he had a good idea for a place to take her. I wonder if I can convince him to let me pay for my own food for once? TK always insisted that he should pay since he was the boyfriend, but that just didn't seem fair to Kari. Of course, convincing him to do otherwise was pretty much impossible. Well, that's what I get for going out with someone who's too sweet for his own good.  
  
Kari was amazed when TK wanted to go out with her. He had gotten the attention of Amy, the head cheerleader and biggest bimbo in the world, but he admitted to wanting nothing to do with her. Then he told Kari that she was more beautiful than Amy could ever be. Kari never felt so flattered in her life.  
  
Kari wished she could do something for TK. He did so much for her. Not only did he buy her just about anything she wanted, whether she was going to buy it herself or not, but he protected her constantly. He protected her from Piedmon, saved her from the dark ocean, and recently a gang who had started harassing her. TK went to have a "talk" with them. Kari didn't know exactly what happened, but they never bothered her, or anyone, again. And whenever the looked at TK, the seemed scared. I wish I could protect him for once.  
  
Kari had grown up with the Tai, her over-protective brother. Not that she minded him being so willing to watch over her, but she had become somewhat dependent on him. TK, on the other hand, didn't live with his brother so he grew up a bit more. Kari, however, wanted to prove she could be as strong as TK. Not to TK; he often told her that she was stronger, but to herself. She needed to be certain that she wouldn't rely on others so much anymore. She had to be certain that TK was right.  
  
Kari smiled at how happy TK had been lately. His parents were getting back together and, for the past couple weeks, it was all TK could ever talk about. Not that Kari minded. Sure it may get a little annoying, but one of TK's biggest dreams was for his family to be one again. A dream that, Kari believed, TK deserved to have come true.  
  
The phone cut into Kari's thoughts. She darted up and bolted out of her room to the kitchen where it was ringing. She heard Tai follow. Their parents were on a vacation for a couple weeks and Tai was around for a day or two before joining Sora on one. Kari would be alone for the rest of the time. Well, not quite alone. Depending on how often TK was available.  
  
She picked the phone up, hoping it was TK with a time for their date. "Hello?" she asked politely.  
  
"Kari?" a strained voice came. It was no doubt TK's but it sounded like he was in pain. A cloud of worry formed in Kari's stomach. What could be wrong?  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. She hoped it wasn't too serious.  
  
"Something awful happened," TK voiced cracked. Now Kari was really worried.  
  
"Are you okay?!" She tried to ask calmly.  
  
"No." Now it sounded like TK was starting to cry. "I need you. Please come here." The desperate tone in TK's voice broke Kari's heart. What could have happened to make him like that? It must have been real bad.  
  
"Alright Love," Kari responded in her most soothing voice. She used her pet name for him to remind him that she loved him. She had a feeling that he would need that. Sure "Love" wasn't the most imaginative, but Kari loved calling him that. "I'm coming."  
  
"What's going on?" Kari jumped at Tai's voice. She completely forgot about him.  
  
"I'm going to TK's," she told him and then rushed to get her things on and grabbing the key to TK's apartment. Then she was out the door.  
  
***  
  
Kari couldn't believe the horror that assaulted her vision the instant she stepped in. There was TK's parents and Matt, all hacked up and blood everywhere. Is this what TK called me about?  
  
She nearly broke down at the site. Not only did TK's mom often refer to Kari as the daughter she never had, but Matt was like a second brother. Then a thought struck her. If I'm upset this much, what's TK going through? The urge to find and comfort TK made her forget about the pain.  
  
Motivated by the thought of the pain TK must be going through, Kari rushed to his room, hoping that he was there. He was. On his bed with his knees brought up to his chest and his face buried in his arms. The sight at seeing TK, the one who was always so strong before, like this was almost too much for Kari. That's enough! Kari chided herself, TK needs me! I have to be strong like he always says I am!  
  
Kari walked over to TK's bed and sat beside him. Then, without saying a word, she wrapped her arms him and buried his face in her chest. "I'm here now TK," she whispered, "so just let it out. Let all of it out." TK took her advice and burst out crying. Kari just rocked him without saying anything, trying to be as strong for him as he'd be for her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," TK said after he stopped crying which was quite a while, "You have no idea how much it means to me. There's no telling what I would've done without you." TK then looked up at her. "You'll stay with me, right? I don't think I could handle being alone now. You're all I have left. I'd be alone without you."  
  
What does that mean? It didn't make sense. TK still had friends and other relatives. The answer slapped her in the face. It wasn't that TK was completely alone, but in a way he was. Sure he had other relatives but he hardly knew them. And sure he had friends, but they were just friends. TK needed more than that. TK needs someone who loves and understands him. Kari immediately knew that she was the only one who fit that bill. The only one TK could turn to now. Kari responded the only way she could. "Of course I'll stay with you. I love you, don't ever forget that. But how about we go to my place. I don't think it would be right for you to stay here and I'm sure Mom and Dad will take you in." TK nodded. Kari gave TK a soft kiss with all the love she felt for him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. Kari smiled.  
  
"Of course," Kari soothed, "and I'll make sure they do. No one will keep us apart."  
  
***  
  
Kari opened her door and lead TK in. He barely seemed aware of what he was doing. Kari gave him a gentle kiss, hoping to make him a bit more aware. TK gave her a small smile that said "thank you". Kari smiled back and kissed him again.  
  
"What would be going on between you two?" Kari's big haired, goggle-headed brother asked suspiciously.  
  
Tactful as ever. "Tai," Kari asked, "TK's going to be staying here." Tai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Want me to tell him?" Kari asked TK. TK nodded, seeming to remember what he saw. She looked at Tai. "You'd better sit down," Kari told him. Her voice cracked and tears formed at the memory. No! Be strong! Tai did, looking nervous. Kari took a deep breath. "When TK called, he sounded real upset and said that he needed me. I went over, and saw," her voice cracked and tears streamed down. Kari wiped them away, but more kept coming, so she ignored them. Be strong. Focus on hurt later. "I saw his parents and Matt," a small sob escaped at remembering the sight of her second brother state, "all hacked up. Dead." Tai had a look of pure horror.  
  
"You're kidding," he whispered, "They can't be! Matt's my best friend! You're joking right?!" Kari shook her head.  
  
"She's not," TK's cracked voice came in most depressing tone Kari had ever heard from him, "I don't even know how it happened. It just did." Kari pulled him into a tight hug, forgetting her pain again.  
  
"My best friend is gone," Tai muttered. He got up. "I-I need to be alone right now." Kari nodded. Tai left for his room and Kari lead TK to hers. They both sat on the bed, Kari still hugging him.  
  
"I guess I'm living here now?" TK asked. Kari nodded.  
  
"If Mom and Dad agree to it," she answered, "I'm sure they will. They love you. And I'm sure they'd never abandon someone who makes me as happy as you do. Besides, I'll do everything I can to make sure they agree." Kari was not about to let her TK be abandoned. Kari just continued to hold him.  
  
"You're hurt too," TK commented, "I can see it." Kari nodded. TK reminded her of how he was when they first met. His parents were fighting and TK kept blaming himself. Kari became one of his first friends. When the divorce came, TK was in terrible shape at not being with Matt anymore. He often told her that he dreamed of his parents getting back together. But now that dream is gone forever.  
  
"I'm course I'm hurt," she told him, "Matt was like a brother to me. But, my hurt is nothing compared to yours. I can take it. I just want you to feel better." TK wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You're not doing all the healing here," he told her. Kari smiled. Being there for her even when this happened. No wonder she loved him so much.  
  
"Maybe if you got some rest, you might feel better," Kari suggested. TK shook his head.  
  
"I don't think I can sleep now," he admitted, "It keeps playing my head, over and over." Kari nodded and laid him down.  
  
"I'll help," she whispered. She began to sing to him. She used a song that Tai used whenever she had a nightmare when she was younger. When she done, TK was asleep. Kari kissed him on the forehead and left the room.  
  
***  
  
My best friend, Tai thought, Gone. Just like that. Part of him wanted to believe that it wasn't true, but he knew it was. Kari would never lie about something like that and the look on TK's face proved she was telling the truth. Why? Why is Matt gone now? If I ever find out who did this, there's going to be another murder!  
  
Tai was so glad that he'd be going on that camping trip with Sora. She'd be able to help him. Just like TK had Kari...Kari! Tai mentally slapped himself for forgetting about Kari. Sure she was helping TK, but who was helping her? TK wasn't in any condition. I'm the big brother! I should be helping her!  
  
Snapping out of his misery, Tai headed out of his room. He could be depressed later, but for now, he had to be there for Kari. Just like Kari was there for TK. He found Kari in the living room, on the couch, curled up, silently crying.  
  
Tai sat beside her. "How're you doing?" he asked. Kari looked up with her tear-stained face.  
  
"Look at me," she said, "I'm crying, yet what I'm going through is nothing compared to what TK is. Why can't I be that strong?" Tai gave her a hug.  
  
"You are," he told her, "I saw how you were taking care of him. I'm amazed you held it in as long as you did."  
  
"I had to. TK was devastated and I'm the only one he can turn to. I'm the only one left who loves and understands him now." Tai was about to say something, but stopped. Sure he saw TK as a younger brother, but it wasn't the same. It was still friendship. Kari was talking about more. "I have to be strong," Kari continued, "TK needs me. His hurt is a lot worse than mine."  
  
"But you're still hurting," Tai told her, "Matt was like a second brother to you." Kari nodded. "Don't feel bad about crying. I don't think any less of you and I know TK wouldn't." Kari smiled a bit.  
  
"Thanks. Do you think Mom and Dad will have any problems with TK staying here? I really want to be there for him." Tai shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so. When they call to check up, ask them." Kari nodded. "If you want, I could cancel my camping trip with Sora." Tai didn't quite want to. He wanted her help with what happened and he knew Sora would need his, but Kari came first. Kari shook her head.  
  
"No. You need to be with Sora, just like TK needs to be with me. And I think he'd be more comfortable if it was just the two of us." Tai understood. Kari was the only one he'd ever open up completely to. And only if it was just her.  
  
"I guess I should clear some of the junk out of my room," Tai said after a minute of silence, "and get my bed ready for TK." Kari shook her head.  
  
"He's staying in my room with me," she told him.  
  
"What?!" Tai responded without thinking. Then he mentally kicked himself and then remembered that Kari would have good reason. She always did.  
  
"TK's staying in my room," she told him with a stern look, "I need to be there for him at all times. If he wakes up in the middle of night and the pain is too much, he'll try to ignore it. He won't wake me because he never puts himself ahead of me. If I'm in the same room, I'll have a better chance of knowing and I can help him." Kari gave Tai a "there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind" look.  
  
Tai wasn't quite what to think. On one hand, he was uncomfortable with Kari and TK sharing the same room. On the other hand, he was proud of her. Very proud. Kari sounded like she'd go to any length to help TK get over what had happened. "I'm proud of you," he told her. Kari looked surprised.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For what you're doing," he answered, "You're going through so much trouble for TK. I'm so proud of you." Kari nodded.  
  
"He's done so much for me." Tai was taken aback at the hard stare he suddenly got from Kari. Before he could ask why, Kari spoke again. "If you give TK one of those 'if you hurt my sister' speeches, you'd better stay far away from me." Tai was surprised, to say the least, at Kari's warning.  
  
"You're really being protective of him, aren't you?" Kari nodded.  
  
"TK's always protected me. Now I'm going to protect him." Tai couldn't help but smile at Kari's words. Seeing her so determined made him even more proud of her.  
  
"As long as you two don't share the same bed," Tai joked. Kari slowly shook her head.  
  
"I'm setting up a sleeping bag for myself. TK's getting the bed. This time, he gets the special treatment." Tai remembered hearing how TK would always treat Kari better than himself. Now she was doing the same. There was no doubt that the love they had for each other went deep. Very deep.  
  
***  
  
TK lay awake on Kari's bed, with his eyes closed. Part of him wanted to find her and tell her he was awake, but he wanted to gather his thoughts first. Only Kari could help me sleep at a time like this. He didn't expect Kari to know a song that would help him. Yet, not only did she know one, she sang it to him.  
  
Kari was right about how getting some rest would help. He still hurt as much as before. But at least he was over the initial shock of what happened. In fact, most of the day was a blur to him. All he could clearly remember was seeing the bodies of his family, Kari hugging him, bringing him here, telling him that he should be able to stay here, and singing him to sleep. The rest was a jumble.  
  
Why does this have to happen to me? TK wondered. What did I do to deserve this? Now Kari's all I have left. TK had never felt so alone until now. His dreams of living with Matt again shattered. Gone forever.   
  
Tears formed. TK made no effort to stop them. Why bother? More would come. It seemed so pointless. Just like everything else. Why should he bother to try anymore? Why should I get close to anyone if they'll just die?  
  
"You're awake," Kari's sweet voice cut into his thoughts. TK nodded and opened. Kari gave him a kiss. TK savoured the feeling of the love he felt with the kiss. When it broke, Kari gave him a concerned look. "How are you doing?" TK took a breath before answering.  
  
"I'm over the shock," his voice came out hoarse, "but it still hurts so much." Kari nodded and hugged him.  
  
"I know it does," she whispered in a soothing tone, "but just remember that I'm here. If the hurt ever gets to be too much for you, just come to me. I'll help you through." TK couldn't think of a response to that. Kari had no idea how much those words meant. How badly he needed that reassurance. He found himself admitting what he felt earlier.  
  
"Earlier, I was thinking about why I should go on. Why I should get close to anyone if they'll just eventually die." He expected to see a look of shock on Kari's face, but instead, all he got was an understanding smile.  
  
"I understand why you'd think that," she told him, "but remember that not everyone dies like that. It hurts now, but I bet that some day, instead of feeling the way you are now, you'll feel happy that you knew them." TK gave Kari a hug.  
  
"You are the most caring and understanding person I know. I could never get through this without you." TK managed a small smile from the kiss Kari gave him.  
  
"And remember," Kari continued, "You still have me. I'm going to get you through this no matter what."  
  
"I can't begin to describe how much I love you for this," TK told her.  
  
"You don't need to," Kari responded, "You already have."  
  
I did? How? "How?" TK asked.  
  
"When you called me," Kari answered, "You went through one of the worst experiences possible, and me you turned to. Me, of all the people." Kari placed a hand on her chest. "You have no idea how much it means to know that you think so highly of me."  
  
"Of course I do," TK responded, "You're always my first choice when I need someone."  
  
***  
  
Kari sat on the couch, she and TK holding each other. "How are you doing?" Kari jumped a bit at Tai's voice.  
  
"Lousy," TK answered in the strained voice he's been speaking in lately, "but better than I'd be without Kari." Kari felt her cheeks turn slightly red. Even after what happened, TK was still a big sweetheart.  
  
The phone stopped any response Tai could have made. "I'll get it," Kari said and got up. She wanted to give Tai a chance to be an older brother to TK. Tai often saw TK as one.  
  
Answering the phone in the kitchen. "Hi Kari," her mother spoke.  
  
"Hi Mom," Kari answered, trying to sound happy, but failing miserably.  
  
"What's wrong?" her mother asked in a concerned tone. Kari suppressed a sigh. No point in hiding it.  
  
"Something awful happened to TK," Kari answered, her voice cracking slightly. Just thinking about the sight was hard. "His parents and Matt were murdered today."  
  
"Did you call the police?!" her mother asked panicked. Kari silently cursed herself for forgetting.  
  
"No," she admitted, "I completely forgot. I'll do it after."  
  
"How's TK taking it?"  
  
"Not good. He's devastated. Can he stay here? He doesn't know his other relatives very well."  
  
"Of course he can. We'll come home right now."  
  
"No don't!" Kari responded quicker than she wanted. She needed to be alone with TK. It was the only way he'd open up. "I need TK to open up so I can help him, but he only does if it's just me and him. Otherwise, he'll try to appear strong and not burden us." Kari hoped her mother would understand. TK would never open if there were more people than just Kari. It's hard enough getting him to reveal his hurt to just me.  
  
"That sounds like TK," her mother agreed, "Alright. We'll stay as long as we planned, but then we're coming no matter what." Kari breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you," she said, "I should be able to help TK feel better by then." Kari heard her mother hang up and she did the same. When Tai leaves, I'm going t focus entirely on healing TK. I'll make him better. I'll make him happy again.  
  
***  
  
Tai instantly understood why Kari answered the phone. Tai needed to talk to TK privately. How was I ever lucky enough to have a sister as kind as Kari? Tai turned his attention to TK, who was just staring at the floor with an emotionless expression. Tai hated seeing the only person he trusted his sister with like this. The only person he could count on to protect her.  
  
Okay Tai, he told himself, You've always said that TK was like a younger brother, time to back that up. Tai knew that there was only one thing he could say to help. Yet, it was something that only he could say. "Hey TK," TK looked up, "I want you to know that if you ever need a brother, you can come to me. I always saw you as one." Tai couldn't help but smile at the hopeful expression TK had. It was like TK was eight years old again.  
  
"Thank you," TK answered, "It's great to know that I'm not completely alone." Tai nodded.  
  
"I'll be gone with Sora soon," Tai told him, "but I'm sure Kari'll take care of you." TK nodded.  
  
"She's the most incredible person I know." Tai nodded.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Talking about me?" Tai jumped at Kari's voice.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" he blurted out, then cursed himself for the dumb question. Kari shrugged.  
  
"From the kitchen," she answered, "where I was before. I think TK and I should go to his place and get his things. Plus, I'll need to call the police when we get there and they'll probably want to ask TK some things." TK slowly nodded and got up. Tai hoped that TK could handle going back, but reminded himself that Kari would be there too. She'd help him through it.  
  
***  
  
Stopping in front of TK's door, Kari took a look at him. He was slightly shaking and turning pale. The poor guy. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he looked at her. "If this gets too much," she told him, "tell me. I'll try to make it better." TK gave a small nod.   
  
Whispering a quick "I love you", Kari opened the door and was assaulted by the smell of blood and flesh. Revolting. Kari's first though to was Disgusting! Her second thought How's TK taking this? She looked and saw that he was worse than before.  
  
She led him to his room and sat him on the bed. "I'm going to call the police now. I shouldn't be long." TK nodded. Kari gave him a kiss and left.  
  
***  
  
TK felt like crap. His head was spinning and throbbing. His stomach queasy. Combined with his depression, he felt like pure crap. He suppressed a moan, for fear that the last thing he ate would come with it.  
  
He lay down on his bed, and tried to wait patiently for Kari. He knew it wouldn't be long, but that didn't make it any easier. Kari was just in another room and he felt alone again. He hated being alone.  
  
His eyes fell upon some things on the floor. Things he got from his parents. His brother. Now they were all he had left of them. His things were all that was left of his family. That and memories. Memories that came to him everywhere he looked. Memories of joys he would never experience again. These memories were the most painful thing he had ever experienced. He closed his eyes. A lump formed in his throat and a small sob escaped. Followed by another. And another. Tears rolled down. TK didn't even try to stop them. It hurt too much.  
  
After a few seconds, he heard footsteps and a gasp. Then more footsteps and then sitting beside him. Then he felt the arms of his angel wrap around him. Then he felt her pull him up, his face resting on her shoulder and then begin to rock him. "I'm here, TK," she whispered, "I'm here. Just let it out." That was all TK needed.  
  
After a few minutes of crying, TK looked up at Kari. "I'm pathetic. You leave for a few minutes and look what happens."  
  
"No you're not," Kari responded, then she looked down, "I should've known that bringing you here would be so hard, but I needed to know what you wanted to bring with you." TK noticed that Kari's eyes were red.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked. Kari smiled at him.  
  
"Even now you still think of me," she commented, "No wonder I love you so much. I'm okay. It hurts to know that one of my friends is gone forever, my pain is nothing compared to yours. And knowing how much you're hurting is worse than anything I've ever felt." She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Never forget that I love you."  
  
***  
  
As Kari stared down at TK who she was still holding, she mentally cursed the monster who did this. If ever find out who's responsible, there's going to be another murder. She wondered what would happen if she told someone that. What would happen if they found out that the sweet and innocent Kari would consider that. It'll show them just how far I'm willing to go for TK.  
  
The door knocked. "That would be the police," Kari told TK. He nodded and got up. Kari got up with him. "You might want to wait here," she told him, "I don't think you should see it again." Kari hoped that TK would know what she meant by "it". TK nodded.  
  
"I don't think I could handle seeing that again," he muttered. Kari gave him another hug as he sat back down. She made her way to the door. She opened it revealing a tall, hardened looking man in a police uniform.  
  
"I'm Inspector Boshamp," he introduced himself in a firm voice, "There was call about a murder here." Kari nodded.  
  
"I'm Kari Kamiya, and there's three murders," she told him and lead him to the living room. Boshamp looked disgusted and Kari did her best not to look at them. She had to be strong. For TK.  
  
"Who are they?" he asked. Kari gave the names and explained how TK's parents were remarrying, trying not to break down, though being in the presence of these bodies made that extremely hard. "Any family left?"  
  
"Just their youngest son, Takeru Takaishi," Kari answered quietly.  
  
"What is you relationship to this family?" Boshamp asked in a suspicious tone. Kari felt a flare of anger.  
  
He's not thinking that I- "I'm Takeru's girlfriend," she told him as calmly as possible, "and I hope you're not thinking that I'd do this. His brother, Matt, was like a brother to me and I would never hurt Takeru like that." Kari felt strange calling TK, Takeru. He always preferred to be called TK. Boshamp just gave a nod.  
  
"Where is Takeru?" he asked. Kari lead him to TK's room where he sat, waiting.  
  
At least he didn't break down, Kari thought, but she did not like how pale he was.   
  
"I just need to ask you some questions," Bosh amp told TK. TK gave a nod and Kari sat beside him. "Did your parents have any big enemies?" he asked. TK shook his head.  
  
"Not likely," he answered, "My mom did articles for a magazine and my dad worked at a TV station."  
  
"Do you know if there's anyone who might try something like this?"  
  
"No." Boshamp sighed.  
  
"This just might be some maniac," he said, "Do you have any place to stay?"  
  
"He's staying with me," Kari answered. TK nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you want to be alone for the next couple weeks?" Kari inwardly sighed. Tai was leaving now, but he still had to be his overprotective self.  
  
"It whether or not I want to," Kari told him, "I'm not the one who lost a family. TK's hurting and it'll be much easier on him if it's just me. Then he won't have to worry about trying to appear strong." Tai nodded.  
  
"Did I say how proud of you I am?" he asked. Kari smiled. Tai was basically drilling into her head that he was proud of her. Not that she minded.  
  
"Several times," she answered. Tai nodded.  
  
"Thought so," he said, "but I still want to say I am." Kari nodded. "And I know that if anyone can help TK get through this, it's you." Kari gave her brother a hug. It felt great to hear that.  
  
***  
  
"I'm so sorry about what happened," Sora told TK. He waiting in Kari's room while she said goodbye to Tai. Since it would've only reminded him yet another thing he'll never experience again, he decided it'd be best to not be there. He wasn't alone though. Sora had come in to talk.  
  
"It's not fair," TK muttered.  
  
"I know it isn't," Sora told him, "but you still have Kari. She has a very deep love for you, and I'm sure you feel the same to her." TK nodded. He loved her more than ever with everything she's done for him. She was such an angel.  
  
"She's been so wonderful. She was there for me from the start. I don't know how I deserve someone so perfect, but there's no way I could handle it without her." Sora nodded.  
  
"Just remember that even though we're not related, I always saw you as a younger brother. I'll be a sister to you if you ever need it." TK managed a small smile.  
  
"Tai said something similar," he told her, "He said that he'd be a brother to me."  
  
"Just remember that you're not alone."  
  
***  
  
Kari rolled out a sleeping bag on her floor. Everything that had happened today left them both very tired. "So that's where I'm sleeping?" TK asked. Kari shook her head.  
  
"That's where I'm sleeping," she told him and then turned to face him, "You're getting the bed." TK seemed a little surprised and Kari was expected him to protest. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Why should I get the bed?" he asked, "It's your bed and your room. You've already taken me in. I can take the floor. I don't want to inconvenience you." Kari had to suppress a couple tears. Even after everything that happened, he thought about her. He still put her ahead.  
  
He is so perfect. She gave him a gentle hug. "You're not inconveniencing me," she muttered into his ear, "I just want to make this as easy on you as I possibly can." She looked him in the eye.  
  
"But-" Kari moved a finger to his lips.  
  
"You've always put me ahead yourself," she whispered, "So now it's my turn to do the same for you." She gently laid him down on her bed. "Let me take care of you. You just take it easy." TK nodded and Kari gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm just going to get a drink."  
  
***  
  
Kari came back only a couple minutes later, but she found her bed empty. Yet she could hear breathing. Looking down, her had her answer. TK was in the sleeping bag. Kari slowly shook her head. Couldn't you be the least bit selfish for once? she thought as she climbed into her bed.  
  
***  
  
TK awoke, but didn't get up. He didn't have the strength to force himself up. If I get up, I be back in a world with no family. He couldn't face that now. Yesterday was so hard and there was no reason why today would be any easier. Why bother trying? I can't win.  
  
He began to wonder who the killer was. Who could do that to him? Who would want to kill his family and why? It made no sense. The fact that someone would be willing to do something so cruel, to take away something as precious as life, infuriated him. He always hated evil, and to know that this fiend was still out there, filled him with rage. If I ever find out who did this-  
  
"You're up," Kari's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. He felt his anger fade. Leave it to Kari to make him feel better with just one simple comment. He looked at her smiling face. "How are you doing?"  
  
"A bit better than yesterday, but not much," TK answered, knowing that there was no point in hiding it. He could never lie to her.  
  
"Thinking about something?" she asked.  
  
How did she know? "A bit." TK hoped he wouldn't have to say what he was thinking about. He couldn't tell her about what he wanted to do the killer.  
  
"Like what?" Crap. This wasn't good. Maybe he could avoid telling her.  
  
"Just about why I should go on," TK answered, hoping that Kari stop there. A look of concern appeared on Kari's face. She got down and gave him a hug.  
  
"Just don't do anything drastic," she whispered, "I couldn't go on if I lost you." TK felt a bit better at hearing that. Once again, his angel said the right thing.  
  
***  
  
Kari sat next to TK on the couch and hugged him. I'm so glad he opened up this morning. If he didn't, he might've decided to end his life. Kari wouldn't be able to bare losing TK. He meant so much to her and she wasn't about to let anything take him away. "Is there anything you want to do today?" Kari asked.  
  
"Maybe we could go for a walk," TK suggested, "Maybe the world won't seem so terrible today." Kari nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She hated hearing such unhappy things from TK, but she couldn't blame him.  
  
***  
  
The park had a large field that was empty at the moment. Even though nothing was said, Kari knew that TK was glad. He laid on his back, while Kari lay next to him, her arm draped over his chest. "Matt the first person to show me this spot," TK spoke in a weak voice. Kari didn't bother to respond. It was better to just let TK get it out. "Why did this happen? What kind of monster would do this?" Kari noticed TK clenching his fists. "This isn't right! If I get my hands on the monster who did this..." he trailed off.  
  
Kari wasn't surprised at what TK said. He always hated evil. He hated it with a passion, so to see him so angry about this was expected. I'm just glad he's not hiding it. Kari moved so she was practically on top of him and kissed him. "I'll help. I wouldn't mind taking a shot at that monster myself."  
  
"I need to stretch," TK spoke. Kari nodded and rolled off. TK got up, but suddenly stopped. Kari was about to ask what was wrong when she saw her answer. A family having a picnic. A happy family. Together. Not to mention two of the kids were brothers and were playing to together. That was, without a doubt, the worst thing TK could've seen here.  
  
Kick him while's he's down why don't you, she thought to no one in particular. She got up and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"I've experienced that once when I was four," TK admitted, "and now it'll never happen again."  
  
"How about we go back home," Kari suggested, "and you can share with me." There was no way TK would open up here. They'd have to be alone. TK gave a small nod. She started to lead him back, making sure to avoid going near that family, when some annoyingly perky voice called out.  
  
"TK!!!"  
  
Not now, Kari thought. She looked in the direction, and saw the airhead queen herself, Amy. The tall, blonde cheerleader who Kari couldn't stand had come running up.  
  
"What is it?" TK asked in an emotionless voice. Amy shot a glare to Kari.  
  
"I heard your family was killed," she spoke. Kari felt TK tense up.  
  
Tactful as ever.  
  
"I'll make you feel better," Amy continued, "In fact, if you become my boyfriend, you won't even miss them!" Out of the corner of her eye, Kari saw TK getting real angry. "So dump the whore and go with me!" If Amy wasn't a girl, Kari was certain TK would've nailed her for that remark.  
  
"Get out of my face," TK growled, "I don't like you. I never did. And don't you ever insult Kari like that again." Amy seemed surprised at TK's response. Kari treasured the look on the bimbo's face.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me when it happened?" Amy asked.  
  
"I trust Kari more than you," TK answered. Amy seemed shocked. She turned around and stormed off. Kari smiled at the sight. Then she felt TK start to lose balance. She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"You okay?" she asked. She hoped he was. The last thing he needed was to be sick.  
  
"That took it out of me," he answered, "Let's just go back now." Kari nodded.  
  
***  
  
The days seemed to meld together for TK. He had no idea how many had gone by, but it was several. But he didn't care about how much time passed. All he cared about was how much Kari was helping him.  
  
Now he could look at other families without breaking down. He was no longer under a constant depression. It still hurt more than anything, but not as much as it used to. I can't believe how much Kari's helped me.  
  
He decided to get something to drink. He walked by the door and saw that a small envelope had been slipped under. What's this doing here? He was about to call Kari when he remembered that she was taking a nap.  
  
Curious, TK opened it. Taking one look at the note, cold fear gripped his heart.  
  
TK  
I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JUST LIKE I DID YOUR FAMILY  
  
***  
  
Kari snapped awake. She didn't know why. Something just...seemed wrong. She was suddenly very worried about TK. She hurried out of her room and found him in the kitchen, standing like a statue. His eyes were wide and he had some piece of paper. Kari moved up and looked at the message in letters cut out from a magazine.  
  
A message from the lunatic who killed TK's family! Kari immediately turned her attention to her terrified boyfriend and hugged him.   
  
"I'm next," he muttered. Kari kissed him.  
  
Not while I'm here, she thought. There was no way she'd was going to let that monster near TK. This time, it's my turn to protect you. "That won't happen," Kari told him, "I'm make sure of that." By any means necessary.  
  
"How do you know?" TK asked. Kari pulled back and noticed that his fist was beginning to clench. "That monster will probably get you too!" Now he was clenching his fist.  
  
He's getting mad again.  
  
"That monster will never leave me alone!" he shouted, "It's not like I did anything!"  
  
Geeze, he's angry. Kari's first impulse was to reassure him, but she thought against it. He's been like this ever since this whole thing started. Maybe, instead of calming him, I should get him vent it. An idea came to Kari.  
  
"How do you didn't do anything to the killer?" she asked him, mentally apologizing. She didn't want to say what she had in mind; it would hurt him, but it would also provoke him, which she wanted. If she kept pushing, he wouldn't be able to contain his anger and would let it all out.  
  
TK gave a hurt look at Kari and she immediately regretted starting her plan. "Are you saying that I might have done to something to deserve this?!" he demanded.  
  
"Well you don't know who it is," Kari answered, "For all you know, this could be the person's way of settling things. This person probably wants to kill you and your family for revenge. Maybe you hurt someone like that." An expression pure betrayal appeared on TK's face. Kari immediately had the urge to throw her arms around him and say sorry a hundred times.  
  
"How can you say that?!" he shouted, "I thought you knew me!" Now he was really ticked off. "I can't believe that you, of all people, would think that I would deserve this!!"  
  
Just one more push, Kari told herself. "Well, you do have a temper right now. I wouldn't be surprised if you got this mad at this person and tried to kill them."  
  
***  
  
TK had to wrap his mind over what just happened. Kari starts saying those things. I get mad... He looked at his right hand. It's in a fist. And Kari was lying on the floor. He was mad seconds earlier at what Kari was saying.. His hand in a fist. Kari's now on the floor.   
  
The horror of what just happened dawned on him. I hit her. Kari's devoted herself to making me feel better, and I hit her. TK couldn't believe what he just did. He couldn't believe that he hit his angel. The angel who had taken care of him. The angel he swore to protect. He could feel tears forming. He ran to Kari's room to gather his things. He had no right to be here anymore.  
  
***  
  
Dazed, Kari got up. Ow. He packs one heck of a right hook. Well, considering what I said, it's safe to say that I had it coming. She felt the spot under her left eye where she was hit. A bruise of forming. Yet, she smiled. He let that anger out.  
  
Kari suddenly noticed that TK wasn't there. Then she mentally kicked herself. Of course he's not here! He hit me! No telling what he's thinking now! Kari forced herself, feeling a bit dizzy and heard some sobbing coming from her room. Kari hurried in and found TK on his knees, leaning on her bed, crying into his arms. Great. I think I just made things worse. Better fix this now.  
  
She crept over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around had a look of pure surprise. "Kari I-"  
  
"It's okay," she assured. TK shook his head.  
  
"No it isn't! I hit you! You were right about me! I probably did do something to deserve all this!" Kari felt even worse about what she said. She didn't expect, or want, TK to even consider believing her.  
  
"No you didn't," she countered, "None of those things I said about you were right."  
  
"But I hit you!" he repeated. Kari shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you."  
  
"I'm so sorry Kari," he apologized, "I never wanted to hit you. I love so much! You did so much for me and look how I repay you!"  
  
"TK-" she interrupted, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I'm scum! I don't deserve you!"  
  
"TK-"  
  
"I don't deserve to even know you!"  
  
"TK-"  
  
"I don't deserve to even breathe the same air as you!" Kari wasn't about to put up with anymore of TK's self-abuse. She shut him up the only way she could. She gave him a kiss with all of her love poured into it. After it ended, she looked at his surprised face.  
  
"TK," she tried again, "I'm not mad at you. I know you would ever want to hit me. You were mad and you simply took it out on me." Even as she said it, she cursed herself. Could I have phrased that any worse?! TK surprised expression was replaced by a guilty one.  
  
"I didn't want to take it on you," he muttered weakly.  
  
Okay, let's try this again and DON'T BLOW IT!! "But I did." Now he looked confused and guilty, so Kari quickly continued. "You had so much anger built up and that's not healthy. I wanted you to let it out and since I'm the only other person here, I decided to make you take it out on me. Whether through yelling or insults or hitting. As long as you released it."  
  
"Besides," she added looking down, "after what I said, I deserved that punch. Those remarks were completely uncalled for and I only said them so you'd get too mad to hold it in. I didn't mean any of them. Honest."  
  
"You're...not mad...at me?" Kari looked up at him and kissed him.  
  
"Of course not. After what I said, I had that punch coming. But I didn't mean any of it. You didn't do anything to deserve this and I know that you would never intentionally hurt someone." TK visibly relaxed.  
  
"You are the most incredible person I've ever met," he said, "Never change." Kari smiled.  
  
"Don't you worry about that."  
  
***  
  
Kari awoke to a sobbing. She looked over to the sleeping bag that TK had claimed (convincing him to take the bed was impossible, Kari decided). There she found TK curled up and shaking with sobs. She crawled out and hugged him. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I dreamt," he sobbed, "that the killer came and killed you. Then everyone blamed me and left me completely alone." Kari kissed him and pulled him onto her bed and pulled his head on to her shoulder  
  
"It was just a dream," she whispered, stroking his hair, "I'm still here and you're not alone. It's just a dream."  
  
"What if it does happen?" TK asked, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the same thing happened to you."  
  
"It'll be okay," she assured, "It won't happen." She lied back down and laid TK next to her. "I'll make sure of that." She pulled the blanket over them, keeping an arm around him.  
  
"We're in the same bed," TK noted, with uncertainty. Kari nodded and kissed him.  
  
"Whenever I got scared, nothing made me feel better then being held by the one I love, namely you. So I'm holding you now." TK managed a weak smile.  
  
"You are so perfect. But can I just get a drink first?" Kari nodded.  
  
***  
  
TK put his empty glass in the sink, really wanting to get back into Kari's room. Out here, he felt not only vulnerable, but worried about Kari. He felt so tense right now. In fact, it felt like someone was behind him. That's stupid! Nobody's here! Just me and Kari! He took a step forward and screaming pain shot down his back as he felt a metal object tear at his flesh. He cried out.  
  
***  
  
Kari shot up at hearing TK's scream. She bolted to the kitchen where she saw some knife wielding figure slash at TK's chest, blood splashing out as he down. "TK!" Kari slammed the assailant without thinking and began to cradle him. "TK!" He looked at her weakly.  
  
"Still here," he choked out, "Hurts like hell, but I'll live." Kari nodded and kissed him.  
  
"Leave this to me," she whispered, "I'll protect you."  
  
"Mind your own business, whore!" a familiar voice shouted. Kari turned in disbelief and saw who it was. Amy?  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"That's right!" she bit out.  
  
"Why are you doing this to him? I thought you liked him!"  
  
"I do!" Amy shouted, "but he chose you! So I decided to kill his family and then offer to make it better! But he rejected me again! For you! Since I can't have him, no one can!"   
  
Amy held up her knife and lunged at Kari, slamming her into the wall. Then she plunged her knife into TK's leg. "Just to keep you interfering with my killing the whore! I want you to see this!"  
  
Nobody wounds my TK! Kari walked right up to Amy and punched her in the face. As Amy recoiled, Kari punched her in the stomach, grabbed her by the hair, and slammed the bimbo's face into her knee.  
  
Amy managed to hit Kari's arm hard enough to force her to let go and punched her in the stomach. Kari tried to straighten herself up, but felt Amy grab her by the head and slam her to floor. Then she felt Amy's foot come down on her back.  
  
Kari rolled and spun herself, kicking out Amy's foot, sending her crashing down. Amy started to get back up when Kari grabbed her by the hair and began punching her face. Then she pulled Amy to her feet and slammed her into the wall.  
  
Amy responded quicker than Kari expected and kicked her in the shin and then ploughed her into the counter. She cried out as her back met the corner. She rolled away from the corner, but then took three punches to the face, a kick to the stomach, and ploughed into back into the corner, but stomach first.  
  
Kari spit the blood out of her mouth, spun, and grabbed Amy, putting her in a headlock. She began socking Amy in the stomach and slammed her face-first into the side of the counter.  
  
Amy bounced back into Kari and slammed her into a wall. Then Amy spun as Kari tried to regain her self. Kari suddenly found herself on the receiving end of two punches to the face, three to the stomach, five to the face, four to the stomach, and so on until Kari managed to grab Amy's fists   
  
Kari yanked her forward, delivering a kick into her stomach. Blood spurted out of Amy's mouth. Then Kari slammed Amy into the wall and began slamming her head into it. Then she threw Amy to the ground.  
  
Amy's foot shot up, knocking out Kari's, causing her to fall to one knee. Amy shot up and slammed her knee into Kari's chin and then forced her to the ground. Kari felt her back teeth rattle as her head hit. Then Amy jumped up and landed on Kari's stomach. Blood flew out of her mouth.  
  
Kari immediately rolled, causing Amy to fall flat on her face. Not wasting a moment, Kari got on top of Amy, rolled her onto her back, and began pummelling her face until she was no longer conscious. Then Kari got up and kicked her in the side.  
  
I wanted to do that for so long, Kari's thoughts shot back to TK. She limped over to him. He looked up.  
  
"Still here," he choked out. Kari nodded.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance and the police." As Kari made her way to the phone, she cursed herself for forgetting to call the police after seeing the note. But at least it worked out.  
  
***  
  
Kari helped TK back into their apartment. TK spent a few days in the hospital, but he was out now. The only serious injury was his leg, but it wasn't severe, though TK was on crutches. Only Amy would miss the chance to fulfill her promise from the note just to try appear better than Kari. She chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" TK asked.  
  
"Just thinking of how Amy blew her chance to get you," Kari answered. TK nodded and Kari kissed him. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"I wouldn't be without you," he answered, "I had no idea you could fight like that."  
  
"Neither did I," Kari admitted, "It's just that when I saw what she did to you, something came over me."  
  
"I know what you mean," TK answered, "It's exactly what happened to me when that gang of jerks were harassing you."  
  
"How does it feel to know that your girlfriend saved your life?" Kari teased.  
  
"It feels wonderful to know that I have someone who loves and cares about me enough to even try. I bet Amy wouldn't lift a finger."  
  
"Well, she's gone now." Amy had been dragged off to a mental institution while screaming "HE LOVES ME!!". Kari knew she would treasure that memory for the rest of her life.  
  
TK flopped onto the couch. Kari sat next to him and hugged him, being careful to avoid his injuries. "It's great to know that I have someone who'll watch for me." Kari raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't mind being protected by the one you had to protect?" TK shook his head.  
  
"I always knew you had it in you. I always said you were strong and you proved me right. Besides, we can protect each other." Kari nodded, resting her head on his chest. They still had a few days to themselves before her parents would come back and Kari intended to make use of them.  
  
I finally proved that I'm as strong as TK said I am, she thought to herself, I finally proved I wasn't helpless. This is so wonderful.  
  
***  
  
TK enjoyed the feeling of Kari resting her head on him, avoiding every sore spot on his body. It's great to know that I still have someone to turn to. Someone who'll watch out for me. He looked down on Kari who had fallen asleep. It still hurts, but I'll pull through. With you, I can handle anything. TK closed his eyes, and for the first time since the incident, he felt happy.  
  
Afterword: That was quite a change for my writing. Instead of TK protecting Kari, it was Kari protecting TK. Well, like I said, this fic has my favourite portrayal of her. I liked having her actually fight for TK like that. Too bad it seems so rare to see that.  
  
I plan on putting more work in Unbreakable Bond. I've come up with a couple ideas to run with while working on this that tie in nicely after the previous part. 


End file.
